


White Noise

by hailmaries



Series: Dimi/Leth Porn Series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Heart-to-Heart, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, mentioned felix/dorothea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmaries/pseuds/hailmaries
Summary: Her hand rose to knock. Byleth opted for simply opening the door. Inside, Dimitri was seated at his writing desk, quill in hand. As soon as the door creaked, he whipped around to see her. Byleth’s breath caught in her throat.“You’re late.”Felix and Byleth share a moment of weakness on her way to Dimitri's room.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimi/Leth Porn Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535282
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't yet, please read the previous part! This one is absolutely FILTHY, buckle your pants. This one's very long, much longer than the previous one!
> 
> Major MENTIONED spoilers for BL  
C/W tagged for extreme "dirty talk," heavy degradation, mild dubious consent, and BDSM. You know the drill ;^)
> 
> Curl up by the fire with your favorite blanket and a cup of hot cocoa and enjoy!

Byleth stared at the letter, written in hasty scrawl. It was unmistakably Dimitri's, and yet… She simply couldn't believe what she was reading. Someone had slid it underneath the door to her bedroom. Byleth knew she heard footsteps retreating, but they seemed too light to be Dimitri's. He would be the man to use messengers.

_ "Come to my quarters tonight. Twelve midnight. I need to make use of you."  _

It had been a few days since their last... _ encounter _ . Byleth gripped the paper between her hands, contemplating either ripping it to shreds or tucking it away in the drawers of her armoire, where only she could admire it. Either way, she never tried to deny the aching throb in her core. Byleth looked at the clock. Dinner had just finished, which made it about half-past eight. 

This was going to prove to be a  _ long _ night. 

When the Goddess Tower's clock rung signaling midnight, Byleth hurried from her room. Not wanting a repeat of last time, she was dressed in a simple chemise, a robe draped about her shoulders. She pulled it tighter around her body as she stepped into the chilly night air. Byleth walked up the steps, passed by the Officer's Academy, and into the stairwell to the student's quarters.

What she didn't plan for, however, was Felix sitting on the steps. Byleth jumped, a noise escaping her lips.

"Felix!" she breathed.

"Professor," he replied, simply. In the dim candlelight of the stairwell, Byleth could see he had a quill and paper on a block. He had stopped writing as soon as he started her.

"What are you doing up at this hour? As your professor, I--" she tried. Felix put a hand up to stop her.

"Yes, I know. As my professor, you advise getting a full eight hours of sleep to  _ blah-blah-blah _ ." He picked up his quill, disregarding her presence, but not before doing a double-take, staring Byleth up and down. The air seemed to get colder under his scrutiny. "I should ask what  _ you _ are doing up at this hour. Looking like _ that _ , no less."

Byleth felt her face redden. Even under the dim candlelight, she was sure Felix could see her deep blush. "Well...I-I… I don't see how it is of any concern."

"You are right. It's none of my concern. However, it doesn't stop me from being curious."

"I was...I was just on my way...to tutor one of my students." Byleth turned her head to the side, a defiant gesture. 

Felix chuckled. "And I suppose this  _ student _ enjoys seeing his professor wearing close to nothing, am I wrong?"  Byleth stammered, trying to come up with a convenient excuse before Felix spoke up. "You're going to see Dimitri, aren't you?"

Byleth opened her mouth to deny, but no words came out. She had been caught. Seeing no other option, Byleth sat down next to Felix on the stairs. "You got me. I suppose you're going to tell all of the students that their teacher--"

Felix cut her off, "Worry not, Professor. Lucky you that I sleep in the room next to his. No one would dare come within ten feet of him. Your secret is safe with me. That boar could use something good in his life.  _ You _ could be that good." He put his head down, looking not forlorn, but something more visceral. "Goddess knows you've been that good for all of us."

"Felix, I--" she started, but nothing came through her pleasant shock. Byleth wondered if he felt okay. Felix wasn’t the type to give compliments out on a whim. She looked at him, not just a glance, but really looked. " _ Thank you _ ." He looked distressed. His hair, usually in a haphazard ponytail, was now in his eyes. There were balled up pieces of parchment all about them. Failed letters. Unsent thoughts. "Who are you writing?"

"My father. You should know that he's making the journey here within the week." Byleth nodded reassuringly. "You probably won't believe me… Hell, with all the crazy stuff that's happened to you, you  _ might _ just believe me." Felix ran a hand through his hair

“Try me,” Byleth said, a twinge of sympathetic curiosity in her voice.

"I keep having... _ dreams. _ About him dying at Gronder Field. I  _ know _ it sounds stupid to worry. As much as I despise the old man, he's still my father.” Felix sighed and set his quill down again.

“You don’t have to love him  _ just because _ he’s your father. I believe you. If I know anything about Rodrigue, he isn’t easily persuaded.” Byleth clasped her hands together in her lap. “If--  _ When _ he arrives, I can...direct his attention elsewhere. He will never have to step onto the battlefield. If that would help ease your worries?”

Felix looked at her with thankful eyes. “You would be willing to?” Byleth nodded. He put a hand in hers, trying his hardest not to make it awkward. Byleth found it endearing. “Thanks, Professor.” He gathered his parchments and bundled them in twine. A sigh escaped his lips. “Well, no use going back to my room if you’re going to see that boar. Hearing... _ that _ was a mistake, and it is one I will not make again.”

Byleth turned red. “Where will you go?”

“Dorothea is probably awake at this hour. I’ll see if she wants my company.” Felix stood from the stair, stretching his impossibly long legs. Byleth couldn’t help but stare. “Goodnight, Professor.”

“Goodnight, Felix.” It was a pleasant end--or rather, beginning--to her night. Sharing a moment of vulnerability with a close ally was always a bonding experience. Byleth watched Felix descend the stairs, fading out of sight. The stairwell was cramped, but not impossibly so. Byleth got back on her feet, feeling the cold air hitting the backs of her bare thighs. Making her way back up the stairs, down the long hallway, stopping outside of Dimitri’s room.

Her hand rose to knock. Byleth opted for simply opening the door. Inside, Dimitri was seated at his writing desk, quill in hand. As soon as the door creaked, he whipped around to see her. Byleth’s breath caught in her throat. 

Dimitri was wearing his armor.

“You’re late,” Dimitri growled, gripping her upper arm and practically dragging her into the room. The door was slammed behind them. 

“Well, I--” Byleth started, but she realized he had no regard for whatever she had to say. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Dimitri wasted no time, grabbing her wrists and forcing them behind her back. She hissed a curse at him, gritting her teeth as her muscles contorted in ways she was not used to. “Such a filthy mouth, Professor. I’ll have to do something about that.” His voice held no emotion, but simply stated as matter-of-fact. Byleth wondered how the years had changed him. She was certainly walking on eggshells. It seemed that doing damage control was the only thing she could do; giving him an outlet for his anger before he lashed out at one of her students. Byleth was not about to protest her new role.

“Dimi--Ah, you’re hurting me,” Byleth groaned, trying to free herself of his grasp. It was a halfhearted attempt at best.

“Too bad.” Dimitri pulled the sash loop of her robe, causing it to come undone. The front parted open, giving the cold advantage to wreak havoc on her breasts. Her nipples poked through the sheer material. Feeling him thread the ties between her wrists, Byleth knew he had done this before. Dimitri tied a small knot around her wrists, her hands tied together. It was done with haphazard precision. In a different life, Byleth would have loved to be on the receiving end of his care. 

“Get on the bed.” Dimitri’s voice was deeper tonight, she had noticed. Byleth let out a protesting squeak as he half-shoved her onto the bed. She scrambled to get up on her knees. Sitting on the backs of her calves, Byleth looked at Dimitri. His shirt was pulled off, revealing a canvas of scars and bruises across his torso. She knew his body was broken. His mind as well.

Dimitri looked her up and down. Byleth looked away, not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

His room was cleaner, and it was quite obvious someone had come in to tidy up. Byleth knew Dimitri would have never allowed it.

“Why were you late?” It seemed like he already knew the answer.

“I-I ran into Fe--” she tried.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you,” Dimitri commanded, taking a hand full of her hair and tugging it upwards. His eyepatch was off, giving Byleth full view of the damage done to him. The wound was nothing more than a mangled scar, spanning across the length of where his eye once was. She wanted nothing more than to kiss it, to wipe the painful memory away.

“I ran into Felix on the stairs,” she said simply, but not without a twinge of poison.

He ran a hand down her cheek, cupping her face. Byleth crooned into his touch, but before she could get too comfortable, he pulled his hand back and slapped her across her face. Her cheek stung and her eyes watered, tears threatening to spill down her face.

“You let him see you like this, huh?” Dimitri growled, his hands going to work at the belt of his pants. “You love the attention, don’t you? You filthy fucking whore.” His belt was free and the front of his pants was wide open, exposing the massive tent. “Maybe you’d like to be fucked by every man on Monastery grounds. Maybe they should line up. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Byleth’s shame rose on her cheeks, a red hue showing up near instantly. He slapped her once again. “ _ Wouldn’t you? _ ” he repeated.

“ _ Yes, sir _ ,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, what?”

“I want to be fucked like the whore I am.”

Dimitri smirked. “Good.” His cock was tugged free of his pants, and Byleth’s mouth watered.

Byleth watched as Dimitri set his knee on the edge of the bed, flexing his thigh muscles. She knew he didn’t care much in the way of his own looks, but gods be damned if she didn’t love the tight cords of muscle and sinew on his muscular frame.

Dimitri gripped the base of his cock, leading it to her lips. She took a quivering breath before opening her mouth.

Unlike their previous  _ session _ , it seemed Dimitri was giving her some leeway. Her tongue shot out to taste the head of his cock. It was salty but not altogether unpleasant. A throaty noise was heard from above, which spurred Byleth on. Using her knees as leverage, she allowed herself to bob up and down on his massive shaft.

How odd, she thought, that she was now owned, at the beck and call of a madman.

Byleth closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the cock filling her mouth. She felt the cold air on her bare chest as Dimitri leaned over to pull the top of her chemise down, revealing her breasts. He rolled her nipples between the pads of his fingers, kneading the flesh of her breasts. She moaned around the intrusion in her mouth.

As if a switch was flipped in his head, Dimitri’s hands went to her hair, wrapping the teal strands around his fist. She was not prepared for the force with which he shoved her head down onto him. Dimitri fucked her face onto his cock, the new angle giving him deeper depths. She gagged as he held her head down for a good five seconds, her nose digging into his navel. “Stay on it.” Her noises of protest were getting louder, but she had no fears about anyone hearing. Let them hear for all she cared. She just needed to breathe--

And with that, his grip on her head went slack, allowing her to pull herself off of the massive shaft in her mouth. She fell back, coughing and gagging into the mattress.

“Such a filthy whore, gagging for my cock. You're still fighting me, I can tell." Dimitri leaned over her, getting a firm grip around her throat. He spat on her face, landing just below her left eye. "Mark my words,  _ I will break you _ ." 

Byleth shivered, her body tensing up in the fear response. She couldn't, however, deny the ache between her legs. Fear and shock never came easy to her. Jeralt always noted how she never cried, never wore any emotion on her features, since the time of her infancy. Her time at the monastery had changed that, however, forming her into a living, breathing, emotional human being. 

She scrounged up  _ some _ courage to respond. Perhaps it was tempting the beast, perhaps she was a brat for being defiant. Maybe she was just a fool.

" _ Do it, then, _ " she spat.

A fire blazed behind Dimitri’s eyes. His grip around her throat tightened before he roughly shoved her back into the mattress, letting go of her throat. “On your knees, then, slut. Since you want to act like a defiant whore, you will be fucked like one.”

Byleth tried as she could, though not getting very far with her hands behind her back. Twisting her body in ways she didn’t know she could proved tricky. With time, though, she was on her knees, her upper torso pressed into the mattress, her ass high into the air. Easy access, she supposed.

Dimitri’s cold fingers groping her backside startled her, shocking her forward. Though she didn’t see it, she could feel Dimitri smirk behind her. Two of his old fingers hooked around in front of him, jamming them into her mouth. She tried her best to wet them before the time came, twirling her tongue around the digits, moaning around them. “You’re disgusting. You need  _ something _ in your mouth or else you’d die. Filth like you aren’t worth the dirt I step on.” His poisonous words awakened something in Byleth, something deep-seated and ancient. She knew her place, and she was comfortable. Her moans vibrated his fingers in his mouth, causing him to “tsk.”

As soon as he put them in, Dimitri pulled his fingers out of her mouth, recoiling to prod her cunt. A finger danced around her entrance, another toying with her clit. Byleth bit the top sheet of the bed, assured her teeth would shatter at any moment. With no warning, Dimitri pressed two fingers into her, scissoring them and pressing on that  _ one _ magical button. Her muffled moans fell short when Dimitri’s fingers retracted suddenly. She crooned her head to see Dimitri put them in his mouth, licking off her juices. Byleth swore her soul left her mortal body at that moment.

Before even she knew it, Dimitri’s cock was pressed up against her entrance, pressing in with surprising ease. As familiar as she was with her own female anatomy, even she was shocked at how simple the act was. Her body didn’t protest the massive intrusion, and she supposed she ought to be grateful.

With a swift motion, he buried his cock in her, forcing a cry out of her mouth. She whined into the mattress, feeling the extreme urge to do  _ something _ with her immobile hands. Alas.

Her body ached, her arms especially. The throb in her numb hands reminded her they were still behind her, begging to be set free.

Dimitri thrust once, twice, thrice, before stilling and bending over her. Byleth felt his cock throb inside.

“Do you feel me, deep within you? Claiming you?” His voice was like a desert in her ear, dry and rough. All sand and nothing to quench her thirst.

“Yes,” she whispered through gritted teeth.

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” Dimitri growled.

“ _ Yes, sir _ .”

He punctuated her relention with a thrust, deep and aching. The slap of skin on skin arched her back even further down.

Byleth came with a cry, burying her head into the mattress to muffle any high-pitched screams that might cause worried students to check that very room. Dimitri fucked her with a lightning pace, forcing her to ride out her orgasm. She knew he wasn’t too far behind, told by his staccato thrusts and quickening breaths. His hands went in front of her face, hooking into the corners of her mouth, pulling her lips to an impossible width. The skin of her chapped lips cracked with the stretch. His animalistic grunts became louder as his thrusts hastened. With a roar, he stilled and came inside of her.

After a moment, Dimitri’s hands retreated from her mouth and went straight for sash at her wrists, keeping his cock buried to the hilt inside of her. Dimitri worked at the knots behind her back, his strong fingers pulling apart the silk restraint. She worried about the “after,” the walk of shame back to her quarters. Her nightgown was absolutely wrecked, and her robe had no sash. 

After he undid the knots, her arms flopped like dead fish to both sides of her body, begging for circulation to return. Dimitri pulled out deliberately, wanting her to feel the slide of his cock. She whined at the loss, feeling empty once more.

“Put your robe back on and go,” Dimitri commanded, not without poison. He was back to his lion demeanor, all teeth, ready to tear her to shreds if she were to make the wrong move.

Byleth scrambled to sit properly on the bed, the feeling returning to her arms. “But my nightgown...”

Dimitri went over to the broken armoire, pulling a drawer open and retrieving a thick square of folded material, tossing it to her on the bed. It landed next to her with an audible thud.

Reaching over, she hesitated to unfold it. A layer of dust settled on top of it, stirred by the toss. It was blue, velvet. A cloak, thick and warm. She knew Dimitri did not care about her wellbeing. It hurt no one but Byleth to pretend he retrieved it for her warmth.

She stood up from the bed and watched Dimitri slide into the chair at his desk, his back turned to her once more. Looking between the cloak and its owner, Byleth opened her mouth to speak. She had a million things to say, but only a “thank you” came out. Dimitri waved his hand dismissively as she pulled it around her body, clasping it at her throat.

The door was cold and uninviting, but away she had to go. Byleth let herself go on autopilot as she opened the door to the hallway, exiting with a swift “goodnight.”

When she was finally back to the comfort of her own bedroom, exhaustion took over, all-encompassing. Her eyes closed just as she caught the scent of the cloak; it was the spray Dimitri used to wear, five years ago. Her mind wandered to the night of the Monastery’s annual ball dance. Dimitri had asked for her for a dance, and she put her head on his shoulder.

It was a sweet memory, one that caused a tear to run down her cheek as sleep brought her into its embrace once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more inspired to write dimi/leth than ever. I'm going loosely on old kinktober prompts from a few years ago.
> 
> Lemme know what you think!! New part coming this week!


End file.
